


Και μας δείχνουν φώτεινο το δρόμο

by Maragraphs



Category: Greek politics - Fandom
Genre: AU δεύτερος παγκόσμιος, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, historical accurasy γιατί ο παππούς μου είναι και γαμώ τα παιδιά, noone can stop me, there is going to be a third chapter biitch, κούλη κάνε μου μήνυση i dare you, π slur mention, τυρόπιτα σφυροδρέπανο - Freeform
Language: Ελληνικά
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:46:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28657434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maragraphs/pseuds/Maragraphs
Summary: Ο Αλέξης είναι υπολοχαγός του ΕΑΜ στα βουνά με το κωδικό όνομα Παρνασσός, ο λόχος του τον εκτιμά και τον σέβεται. Μετά από μια μάχη εναντίον των Γερμανών καθώς μαζεύουν χτυπημένος συντρόφους από το πεδίο της μάχης, ακούει έναν από τους συντρόφους του να φωνάζει : "Παρνασσε! Αυτός ο Γερμανός είναι ζωντανός!" ο Αλέξης τρέχει να δει ένα νεαρό αγόρι, δεν θα μπορούσε να είναι μεγαλύτερος του στην ηλικία. Το μελαχρινό αγόρι είχε χτυπηθεί στον ώμο και ήταν αναίσθητο... Που θα τους οδηγήσει αυτή η συνάντηση?Μπορείτε όλοι να κατηγορήσετε τ@ LateforTherapy που με έμπνευσε να γράψω αυτό το έκτρωμα, αφού διάβασα το "ο άριστός μου"
Relationships: Κούλης/Αλέξης, Μητσοτάκης/Τσίπρας
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

Είναι δύσκολα στο βουνό. Πέρα από τον πόλεμο, τους Γερμανούς, και τα ισχυρότερα όπλα τους, τα ελληνόπουλα έχουν να αγωνιστούν και ενάντια στο κρύο, την πείνα, και τη γάγγραινα. Ώρες ώρες ο Αλέξης νιώθει ότι έχει χάσει περισσότερους συντρόφους από τη παγωνιά παρά από τις σφαίρες των γερμανών. Κάθε βράδυ υποσχόταν στον εαυτό του πως δεν θα αφήσει άλλο αγωνιστή να χαθεί από την βαρβαρότητα του βουνού. Έδινε στα αντράκια του μια από τις κουβέρτες του, βεβαιωνόταν πως κάθε βράδυ είχαν ζεστό τσάι να πιούν να ζεσταθεί το μέσα τους. Εφτά μήνες ήταν που έφυγε από την Αθήνα και τη μάνα του για να αγωνιστεί ενάντια των Γερμανών, αλλά για τον Αλέξη έμοιαζαν χρόνια ολόκληρα.  
Η σημερινή μέρα συνέχισε την ρουτίνα των τελευταίων βδομάδων. Ξύπνησαν πριν φανεί ο ήλιος, έφαγαν λίγο ψωμί και φορτώθηκαν τα όπλα τους για να επιτεθούν. Ο λόχος του Αλέξη κατάφερε να οδηγήσει το γερμανικό στράτευμα σε οπισθοχώρηση. Οι σύντροφοι στο στρατηγείο ξέρουν ότι οι νίκες δεν θα κρατήσουν για πολύ, καθώς οι πληροφορίες τους λένε πως γερμανικές ενισχύσεις θα έρθουν μέσα στον επόμενο μήνα. Αλλά έπρεπε να κρατήσουν μέχρι να φτάσουν οι δικές τους ενισχύσεις από τη Ρωσία.  
Μετά από την πρώτη χαρά της νίκης, επόμενη ήταν η δυσφορία. Ήταν καθήκον τους να μαζέψουν τους χτυπημένους και νεκρούς συντρόφους. Τους πρώτους μήνες ο Αλέξης ήλπιζε αλλά και ταυτόχρονα φοβόταν ότι θα συνηθίσει τον θάνατο και το αίμα, αλλά τώρα ήξερε πως η σκληρότητα του πολέμου ποτέ δεν θα τον αφήσει ήσυχο. Όσο κοιτούσε τον απολογισμό πυρομαχικών άκουσε από το βάθος της πλαγιάς:  
“Παρνασσέ! Αυτός ο γερμανός είναι ζωντανός!”  
Τα παρατσούκλια ήταν μια δικλείδα ασφαλείας για όλους, σε περίπτωση που ένας σύντροφος πιαστεί αιχμάλωτος από τον εχθρό δεν θα ξέρει να καταδώσει πραγματικά ονόματα. Χωρίς να σκεφτεί ο Αλέξης πέταξε τα τετράδια στο έδαφος και έτρεξε σε αυτή τη ψυχή. Ο αγωνιστής του έδειξε ένα νεαρό αγόρι, δεν μπορεί να τον περνούσε στα χρόνια, με τα μελαχρινά του μαλλιά ανακατεμένα και λερωμένα από λάσπη και αίμα, τα μάτια του ήταν κλειστά και με μια πρώτη ματιά φαινόταν νεκρός. Η πιο βαριά πληγή του ήταν στον δεξί ώμο και αιμορραγούσε ακόμα. Ο Αλέξης χωρίς να χάσει στιγμή έσπρωξε τον σύντροφο:  
“Τρέχα φέρε τον γιατρό!”  
“Μα, Παρνασσέ, αυτός είναι γερμανός…” ο νεαρός άντρας κοιτούσε τον Αλέξη λες και του είπε ότι ο ουρανός είναι κόκκινος.  
“Και αυτό σημαίνει ότι δεν έχει ψυχή; Τρέχα είπα!” και από ότι φαίνεται ο αντρας φοβήθηκε την θέση του Αλέξη ως υπολοχαγός και άρχισε να τρέχει.

******

Οι μέρες συνέχισαν ακατάπαυστα, ο γιατρός είπε ότι ο γερμανός θα ζήσει απλά είναι εξουθενωμένος και έχασε πολύ αίμα, άρα θα ξυπνήσει σήμερα ή αύριο. Ο Αλέξης περνούσε όσο περισσότερο χρόνο μπορούσε κοντά στο ράντσο του γερμανού, ήξερε ότι οι περισσότεροι σύντροφοι θα ήθελαν να πάρουν την εκδίκηση τους για όλον τον πόλεμο πάνω σε αυτόν τον αβοήθητο, αναίσθητο νεαρό παλικάρι. Έτσι κατέληξε να κοιμάται στην καρέκλα που έφερε ο ίδιος από το γραφείο του, να τρώει, να διαβάζει τις εντολές των ανωτέρων και να περνάει σχεδόν όλη του τη μέρα δίπλα στον Γερμανό. Οι μόνες φορές που απομακρύνθηκε, τις τέσσερις μέρες που ήταν αναίσθητος ο γερμανός, ήταν για να πάει τουαλέτα και να πάει να πολεμήσει με τον λόχο του.  
Μετά από τέσσερις μέρες, λοιπόν, ξύπνησε ο γερμανός. Τα βλέφαρα του πετάρισαν και άνοιξαν για να δείξουν δύο καστανά μάτια, το βλέμμα του έπεσε στον Αλέξη και για μερικά δευτερόλεπτα ο Αλέξης ένιωσε την καρδιά του να σφίγγεται. Αλλά δεν πρόλαβε να το συνειδητοποιήσει γιατί ο Γερμανός με το που κατάλαβε που ήταν άρχισε να φωνάζει στα γερμανικά. Ήταν φανερό ότι το παλικάρι δεν είχε δύναμη, ο λαιμός του είχε κλείσει από την κούραση και δεν μπορούσε να κινηθεί από την αιμορραγία και τον πόνο. Ο Αλέξης φώναξε τον γιατρό και προσπάθησε να ηρεμήσει τον νεαρό.  
“Ηρέμησε, ηρέμησε! Δεν θα σου συμβεί τίποτα κακό!”  
Εκείνη τη στιγμή ο Αλέξης συνειδητοποίησε δυο αλήθειες. Μια αλήθεια ήταν ότι ο γερμανός δεν ξέρει γρι ελληνικά και η δεύτερη ήταν ότι ο Αλέξης δεν μιλάει γρι γερμανικά. Δεν έχει κανέναν τρόπο να επικοινωνήσει σε αυτό το παλικάρι ότι δεν θα αφήσει κανέναν να τον πειράξει ούτε να του κάνει κακό. Η έλλειψη κοινής γλώσσας δεν σταμάτησε τον Αλέξη, δεν έχασε το θάρρος του, προσπάθησε με τις πιο απαλές κινήσεις να ακουμπήσει τους ώμους του νέου και να τον ηρεμήσει. Ο ανώνυμος γερμανός (κάντες τρεις τις αλήθειες, η τρίτη ήταν ότι ο Αλέξης δεν ξέρει τίποτα για αυτόν ούτε καν το όνομα του) φάνηκε να ηρεμεί όταν είδε τον γιατρό ντυμένο στα λευκά να τον πλησιάζει. Μάλλον ο όρκος του Ιπποκράτη έχει φτάσει μέχρι τη Γερμανία. Ο γιατρός με το που κατάλαβε πως ο γερμανός ξύπνησε έστειλε τον Αλέξη να φέρει νερό και άρχισε να ελέγχει τους επιδέσμους του. Ο Αλέξης έτρεξε με όλη του την ορμή και έφερε ένα μπιτόνι καθαρό νερό μπροστά στα πόδια του γιατρού.  
“Το τραύμα του επουλώνεται σταδιακά και ευτυχώς δεν άνοιξε τα ράμματα με την τρομάρα του όταν ξύπνησε. Δώστου νερό να πιεί, θα διψάει του πούστη, αλλά μην τον αφήσεις να το κατεβάσει όλο μονομιάς γιατί θα ξεράσει. Δώστου δυο ποτήρια ανά μισάωρο και σε καμιά ώρα δώστου λίγο ψωμί.” Ο γιατρός είπε με μια βιασύνη και έφυγε στους άλλους του ασθενείς.  
Ο Αλέξης έβαλε σε ένα ποτήρι νερό και παρατήρησε πως τα αμυγδαλωτά μάτια του γερμανού έλαμψαν μόλις είδαν τη γάργαρη δροσιά. Του το έδωσε και τα δυο χέρια του γερμανού κάλυψαν το ποτήρι και το οδήγησαν στα χείλη του. Ο Αλέξης ακολούθησε με τη ματιά του μια σταγόνα που ξέφυγε από τα χείλη του και άρχισε να κυλάει κατά μήκος του σαγονιού του.  
“Πως σε λένε;” είπε ο Αλέξης όσο πιο αργά και καθαρά μπορούσε, λες και αυτό θα έκανε τον γερμανό να καταλάβει τα ελληνικά ξαφνικά. Συνέχισε να τον κοιτάει περιμένοντας απάντηση. Ο νεαρός απέναντι του είπε μια φράση στη γλωσσά του εχθρού με ύφος απογοήτευσης. Η επόμενη ιδέα του Αλέξη θα πετύχαινε όμως ήταν βέβαιος. Γύρισε το κεφάλι του δεξιά και αριστερά να δει μήπως κάποιος τους παρακολουθεί και αφού ικανοποιήθηκε, έδειξε το στήθος του και είπε “Αλέξης.” Και σχεδόν αμέσως έδειξε στο στήθος του ξαπλωμένου νέου και τον κοίταξε στα μάτια περιμένοντας για άλλη μια φορά απάντηση. Ο γερμανός απάντησε πάλι με μια πρόταση στα γερμανικά, αυτή τη φορά με πιο έντονο το συναίσθημα της απογοήτευσης στη φωνή του.  
“Αφού έτσι θέλεις να είσαι, ας γίνει όπως θέλεις. Σε βρήκαμε Κυριακή, άρα σε λένε Κυριάκο,” ο Αλέξης έδειξε έντονα με τον δείκτη του και επανέλαβε το όνομα με έμφαση, “Κυριάκος.”

******

Η καθημερινότητα του Αλέξη δεν άλλαξε σχεδόν καθόλου από τότε που ξύπνησε ο Κυριάκος. Συνέχισε να περνάει όλο του το χρόνο δίπλα στο ράντσο του γιατί τώρα που ξύπνησε οι σύντροφοι του έκαναν χειρότερη καζούρα. Και ο Αλέξης ήξερε ότι αν ο Κυριάκος δεν ήταν υπό την προστασία του “υπολοχαγού Παρνασσού” δεν θα έμεναν μόνο στην καζούρα. Η μόνη διαφορά ήταν ότι ο Κυριάκος γκρίνιαζε στα γερμανικά μερικές φορές και ειδικά το πρώτο βράδυ έκανε έναν μικρό χαμό όταν ο Αλέξης πήγε να κοιμηθεί στην ίδια καρέκλα που πέρασε την ημέρα του. Ο Αλέξης φαντάστηκε ότι είχε να κάνει με την αμηχανία να κοιμάται κανείς δίπλα σε κάποιον με πιο όρθια στάση, δεν μπορούσε να καταλάβει ακριβώς και δεν ήθελε να ξεσηκωθεί όλος ο λόχος με τις αγριοφωνάρες του Κυριάκου. Έτσι τα βράδια κοιμόταν στο δίπλα ράντσο στο αναρρωτήριο.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Με πόνεσε προσωπικά να βάλω τον γιατρό να λέει “του πο*στη” αλλά όλα τα ιστορικά στοιχεία είναι παρμένα από ιστορίες του παππού μου που έχει πολεμήσει στο βουνό με τον ΕΑΜ και μου έχει πει για έναν γιατρό που τα έλεγε έξω απ' τα δόντια)


	2. Chapter 2

Είχαν περάσει τρεις βδομάδες για να κλείσει απολύτως η πληγή του Κυριάκου. Ήταν έτοιμος να σηκωθεί από το κρεβάτι και από την κινητικότητα του, φαινόταν ότι είχε πιαστεί σχεδόν έναν μήνα στο αναρρωτήριο. Με την άδεια του γιατρού ο Αλέξης περπατούσε τον Κυριάκο γύρω από την σκηνή που στέγαζε το αναρρωτήριο. Ο Αλέξης χρησιμοποιούσε την δικαιολογία ότι προστατεύει τα μυστικά του λόχου για να μείνει κοντά του όλη μέρα, δεν μπορούσε κανείς να αρνηθεί ότι ο Κυριακός θα μπορούσε να μαζεύει πληροφορίες σαν κατάσκοπος. Βέβαια κανείς δεν ήξερε αν ο Κυριάκος ξέρει ελληνικά, αλλά ακόμα και να μην ξέρει την γλώσσα, μόνο να βλέπει τα πρόσωπα των συντρόφων και να ξέρει την ακριβής θέση του λόχου είναι επικίνδυνο. Ή τουλάχιστον έτσι έλεγε ο υπολοχαγός Παρνασσός στο ανώτερο όργανο καθοδήγησης όταν τον κάλεσαν για αναφορά. Δεν ήταν ευχαριστημένοι που περνούσε όλο του τον χρόνο μακριά από τα καθήκοντα του και τον λόχο του, τους συντρόφους του.

Το ανώτερο όργανο όμως δεν ρωτούσε μόνο γιατί ο Παρνασσός περνάει τόσο χρόνο με τον Κυριάκο, αλλά και τί θα γίνει με τον Κυριάκο. Συμφωνούσαν με τον Αλέξη ότι δεν του άξιζε απλά να πεθάνει από μια σφαίρα στον ώμο. Είχαν άλλα σχέδια.

"Μπορούμε να τον ανακρίνουμε για πληροφορίες." είπε ήρεμα ο σύντροφος Μιτσικέλης και συνέχισε "Σπαταλήσαμε πάνω στον γερμανό τον γιατρό, επιδέσμους, γάζες και ακόμα σπαταλάμε την προσοχή του Παρνασού. Ας τον ανακρίνουμε, να πάρουμε όσες πληροφορίες έχει και τον στέλνουμε στην Κεντρική Επιτροπή για να περάσει στρατοδικείο."

"Μα, σύντροφοι, είναι και αυτός ένα παιδί της εργατιάς που ξεριζώθηκε από τον τόπο του, όπως και εμείς." Ο Αλέξης προσπάθησε να θέσει την ταξική του συνείδηση για να πείσει τους συντρόφους. Ήξερε ότι αν ο Κυριάκος πάει στρατοδικείου θα πέθαινε, δεν υπήρχε γυρισμός, το μεγαλύτερο έγκλημα του ότι ήταν γερμανός. 

"Πως ξέρεις την ταξική του καταγωγή Παρνασσέ; μήπως έμαθε ελληνικά και σου μίλησε;" ο ανώτερος του, ο στρατηγός Σμόληκας, τον βομβάρδισε με ερωτήσεις και με κάθε ερώτηση ανέβαζε την ένταση της φωνής του και φαινόταν να χάνει όλο και περισσότερο την υπομονή του. "Ή μήπως ξέρεις εσύ γερμανικά και μας το έκρυβες; Παίρνεις το μέρος του εχθρού Παρνασσέ; Αν είναι παιδί της εργατιάς γιατί πήρε το μέρος των ναζί; Μήπως και οι σφαίρες που μας ρίχνουν είναι της εργατιάς; Απάντησε μου σύντροφε!"

Ο Αλέξης ταρακουνήθηκε από τα λόγια του καθοδηγητή του και το βούλωσε. Δεν απάντησε όχι από φόβο, αλλά ρίχνοντας το βλέμμα του στο έδαφος, μπήκε σε βαθύ συλλογισμό. 

Ο Σμόληκας άναψε τσιγάρο, λες και αυτό θα τον βοηθούσε να ηρεμήσει, και είπε "Αν δεν είχαμε σπαταλήσει εφόδια πάνω του, όπως είπε ο σύντροφος Μιτσικέλης, θα τον ανακρίναμε και θα τον σκοτώναμε χωρίς δισταγμό. Την χάρη να περάσει από στρατοδικείο την παίρνει μήπως και ξεπληρώσει τις γάζες και τις ώρες που περνάς δίπλα του", πήρε μια βαθιά τζούρα από το τσιγάρο του. "Και άκουσε Παρνασσέ, σκέψου γιατί παλεύεις εδώ στο βουνό, είπε νεύοντας προς τον Αλέξη με το τσιγάρο του. Με ποιανού το μέρος είσαι; Γιατί ή σε έχει επηρεάσει το βουνό ή σε έχει επηρεάσει ο γερμανός και ξέρεις πιο από τα δυο είναι χειρότερο. Ελεύθερος." είπε και γύρισε να κοιτάξει την στοίβα χαρτιά από αναφορές. 

Ο Αλέξης άφησε την σκηνή του οργάνου σκυμμένος. Περπάτησε προς το αναρρωτήριο χωρίς να σκέφτεται, ήξερε τον δρόμο τόσο καλά που θα μπορούσε να πάει και στον ύπνο του. Όσο περπατούσε, το πουκάμισο του ανοιχτό για να δροσίζεται από το ανοιξιάτικο αεράκι και οι μπότες του βαριές στο χώμα, ήταν χαμένος στις σκέψεις του. 

Πώς γίνεται ο Αλέξης, ο ξακουστός υπολοχαγός Παρνασσός να υπερασπίζεται έναν ναζιστή στους ανωτέρους του; Ο Αλέξης είχε ανέβει στο βουνό έτοιμος να υπερασπιστεί την πατρίδα από τον κατακτητή και ήξερε τι σημαίνει πόλεμος, είχε χάσει τον πατέρα του στην Μικρασία. Όχι μόνο ήξερε τι θα πει πόλεμος από τα γράμματα του πατέρα του, αλλά είχε τελειώσει και την στρατιωτική σχολή του ΕΑΜ με άριστα, είχε μάθει τακτικές πολέμου, τι σημαίνει θάνατος και τι σημαίνει να σκοτώνεις. Μετά τη σχολή είχε περάσει εφτά μήνες να πολεμάει γερμανούς. Από τον Οκτώβρη που ανέβηκε στο βουνό μέχρι τώρα που είχε φτάσει Απρίλης είχε αφιερώσει τη ζωή του να σκοτώνει ναζιστές και να βρίσκει τον καλύτερο τρόπο να επιβιώνει το στράτευμα του. Έχει χάσει πλέον το μέτρημα από πόσες γερμανικές ζωές έχει αδράξει με το όπλο του, πόσες φορές είχε αναγκαστεί να κοιμηθεί βρώμικος με αίμα που δεν ήξερε αν είναι δικό του ή γερμανικό. Αλλά πιο σημαντικά έιχε χάσει στο μέτρημα πόσους συντρόφους είχε χάσει στα χέρια των γερμανών, πόσα νεαρά παλικάρια και κοπέλες είχε δει να σωριάζονται από γερμανική βολή.

Και τώρα είχε μαλακώσει για έναν νεαρό γερμανό; Που δεν ήξερε καλά καλά το όνομα του, δεν ήξερε από που κρατάει η σκούφια του και αντιμιλούσε στην καθοδήγηση για αυτόν; Ήταν εξοργισμένος με τον εαυτό του, αλλά σκέφτηκε ένα ζευγάρι αμυγδαλωτά μάτια και ησύχασε. Σκέφτηκε πως μπορεί να μην μιλάει γερμανικά, με τον Κυριάκο όμως συνεννοούνταν. Σκέφτηκε πως ο Κυριάκος τον περίμενε κάθε μέρα να φάνε μεσημεριανό μαζί. Μια συντρόφισσα νοσοκόμα έφερνε το φαγητό του Κυριάκου σε δίσκο, ενώ ο Αλέξης έπρεπε να σταθεί στην ουρά μαζί με τον λόχο για να πάρει το πιάτο του. Αλλά κάθε μέρα ο Κυριάκος περίμενε, με το πιάτο του άθικτο για να φάνε μαζί. Επίσης θυμήθηκε όταν βοήθησε τον Κυριάκο να κάνει μπάνιο και είδε για πρώτη φορά το γυμνό αλαβάστρινο σώμα του. Ο γιατρός μερικές μέρες αφού είχε ξυπνήσει ο Κυριάκος είπε: " Βρες μια μπασίνα και βάλτον μέσα να πλυθεί, δεν θέλουμε να μολυνθεί η πληγή του, και έτσι όπως τον βλέπω μπορεί να έχει μέχρι και τσιμπούρια ο λεχρήτης."

Αυτός και οι στρατιώτες του πλένονται στο ποτάμι, στην μπασίνα έπλεναν τα ρούχα τους. Σαφώς δεν μπορεί να πάει τον Κυριάκο μέχρι το ποτάμι, ήταν ακόμα κρεβατωμένος και δεν ήθελε να του δείξει και άλλο από την στρατηγική τους θέση. Έτσι ο Αλέξης έφερε την μεταλλική μπανιέρα στο αναρρωτήριο και τη γέμισε με νερό. Έφερε και το σαπούνι του και το έδειξε στον Κυριάκο ελπίζοντας πως θα καταλάβει. Το πρόσωπο του Κυριάκο σαν να φωτίστηκε για μια στιγμή, αλλά το έπνιξε καθαρίζοντας τον λαιμό του. Ο καημένος θα ήθελε και αυτός να φρεσκαριστεί δεν είχε όμως τρόπο να το πει, αφού τα μαλλιά του είχα ακόμα λάσπες από το πεδίο της μάχης και το δέρμα του μύριζε ιδρώτα. 

Ο Αλέξης τον στήριξε για να σταθεί, βάζοντας το χέρι του γύρω από την πλάτη του, και κατάλαβε σχεδόν αμέσως ότι ο Κυριάκος ήταν πολύ αδύναμος. Τα πόδια του δεν μπορούσαν να τον κρατήσουν και είχε αγκιστρωθεί από τον ώμο του Αλέξη. Ο Αλέξης γύρισε το κεφάλι του προς την άλλη, προσπαθώντας να του προσφέρει όση ιδιωτικότητα μπορούσε ενώ είναι ακόμα κολλημένος επάνω του. Ο Κυριάκος σίγα και με αργές κινήσεις ξεκούμπωσε το πουκάμισο του δειλά και έβγαλε το φανελάκι του. Έκανε μερικούς μορφασμούς γιατί έπρεπε να χρησιμοποιήσει το δεξί του χέρι, το πυροβολημένο, για να βγάλει τα ρούχα του, αλλά μετά από λίγη προσπάθεια ο Αλέξη τον πήγε γυμνό στην μπανιέρα. Του πέρασε από το μυαλό η σκέψη ότι ο Κυριάκος θα μυρίζει σαν αυτόν τώρα που θα χρησιμοποιήσει το σαπούνι του, για κάποιον περίεργο λόγο δεν ήθελε να το σκεφτεί παρά πάνω και έτρεξε στην σκηνή του να φέρει καθαρά ασπρόρουχα για να φορέσει ο Κυριάκος.

Όταν γύρισε με τα καθαρά ρούχα είδε μια εικόνα που του προκάλεσε συναισθήματα που δεν είχε αισθανθεί ποτέ ξανά. Είδε το πιο ωραίο κορμί που έχει ποτέ, βρεγμένο με δροσερό νερό και μερικές ακόμα σαπουνάδες σε μερικά σημεία να τρέχουν, δέρμα νέο και λευκό σαν άγαλμα, καστανά μαλλιά να πέφτουν πάνω από αμυγδαλωτά καστανά μάτια. Μάτια τόσο διαπεραστικά που ο Αλέξης ένιωσε λες και ποτέ κανείς δεν έχει καταφέρει τον έχει κοιτάξει, όλοι όσοι προσπάθησαν μέχρι τώρα δεν ήταν τίποτα μπροστά σε αυτό το βλέμμα. Αυτή η ματιά ξεπερνούσε σώμα και κοιτούσε κατευθείαν μέσα στην ψυχή.

Ο Αλέξης αναδύθηκε από τις αναμνήσεις του όταν άκουσε πυροβολισμούς στο βάθος από την βόρεια κορυφή. Επέστρεψε στο σήμερα, μετά το κατσάδιασμα από τον Σμόληκα ,με τον πιο βίαιο τρόπο, συνειδητοποιώντας ότι τους επιτίθενται. Χωρίς να χάσει στιγμή έτρεξε να καλύψει την απόσταση μέχρι το αναρρωτήριο. Αν οι ναζιστές έβρισκαν τον Κυριάκο θα τον έπαιρναν πίσω. Πως βρήκαν την κατασκήνωση; Πώς κατάφεραν να τους στήσουν τέτοια ενέδρα, το σημείο ήταν απολύτως περιφρουρημένο!

Ο πρώτος γερμανός που συνάντησε είχε ήδη τραβηγμένο το όπλο του. Ο Αλέξης δεν προλαβαίνει να τραβήξει το δικό του, ο γερμανός θα τον σκοτώσει. ΜΠΑΜ! Ο Αλέξης βλέπει τον γερμανό στρατιώτη να πέφτει άψυχα και να χτυπάει το έδαφος, κοιτάει πίσω του και βλέπει τον γιατρό να κρατάει μια καραμπίνα στο ύψος του ώμου του.  
"Τρέχα να βρεις τον λόχο σου! Μας βρήκανε!" 

Χωρίς να απαντήσει ο Αλέξης συνέχισε το τρέξιμο προς το αναρρωτήριο. Που να σκεφτεί τώρα τον λόχο; Αν πάθει κάτι ο Κυριάκος πως θα μπορέσει να συνεχίσει; Με δέκα δρασκελιές ήταν μπροστά στη σκηνή του αναρρωτηρίου αλλά ένιωσε ότι έτρεχε χρόνια μέχρι να φτάσει. Άνοιξε την πόρτα και άρχισε να τραβάει τον Κυριάκο να σηκωθεί από το κρεβάτι, ενώ ο Κυριάκος κάτι του λέει στα γερμανικά, σαν να τον ρωτάει κάτι με αγονία στη φωνή του. Ο Αλέξης ήξερε ότι δεν θα βγάλουν άκρη και απλά συνέχισε να τον τραβάει, και ο Κυριάκος πεισματάρης όπως πάντα συνέχισε να μιλάει σε αυτά τα χαζά γερμανικά του και ανεβάζει την ένταση του με όλο και περισσότερη αγονία. Ο Αλέξης έχασε την υπομονή του όταν άκουσε μια ανταλλαγή πυρών κοντά στη σκηνή.  
"Ρε πουλί μου προσπαθώ να σε σώσω! Θα λιποτακτήσω για σένα και θα κρυφτούμε στα βουνά μαζί, για να σωθούμε και οι δυο! Αλλά δεν καταλαβαίνεις κουβέντα από ότι λέω, άρα γιατί χάνουμε χρόνο;" Δάκρυα είχαν μαζευτεί στα μάτια του Αλέξη και βρίσκονταν στα πρόθυρα των βλεφάρων του. Ο Κυριάκος φάνηκε να δείχνει κατανόηση στην απόγνωση του Αλέξη και σηκώθηκε από το κρεβάτι και έδωσε το χέρι του στον Αλέξη. Δεν το χρειαζόταν πια για να σταθεί ή για να στηριχθεί, αλλά τώρα το πρόσφερε στον Αλέξη σαν ένδειξη εμπιστοσύνης. Σαν να του έλεγε: "Θα σε ακολουθήσω, όπου κι αν πας."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Γιατί έχει γίνει ο γιατρός ο αγαπημένος μου χαρακτήρας? Γιατί όσο παέι προσθέτω και άλλα τσάπτερς? Ερωτήσεις που θα μείνουν αναπάντητες στους αιώνες...


End file.
